Goodbye Angel
by Namine778
Summary: What if Sebastian were an angel instead of a demon? Would he still contract Ciel? This was a story for Secret Santa for HoP. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **This is for Secret Santa on my site the House of Phantomhive. So I hope they enjoy this. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Outrageous," Disgust curled in my voice as my wings snapped shut behind my back. "How can we possibly allow them live like this?"<p>

I stood in the bleach white atrium with my armed crossed. My hands moved to adjust my white tunic and silver belt before my arms returned to their crossed position over my chest and a sigh fell from my lips. Accusingly I scowled at my friend in white. Ash was my friend, but he was doing this on purpose just to get me to follow him somewhere. I couldn't understand his obsession with wanting me to do things with him. Couldn't he just be happy with us sitting around heaven instead of dealing with those immoral, impure, and filthy creatures called humans? The disgusting creatures were completely unworthy of our time, of my time.

"Come now my dear angel," A charming smile slid easily onto Ash's face. "Won't you come with me to the human world? We can cleanse these filthy humans of their immoral ways. It would serve them well to have the Angel of Carnage and the Angel of Chaos and Discord around to put them in their place."

"Well," I trailed off as my fingers curled over my chin in thought. "I suppose this could end up as a learning experience for all of them."

"That's the spirit!"

"All right then, Ash." I sighed in defeated as my hand fluttered down from my chin and rested over my chest. "What do you want to do with them?"

"We're going to cleanse them. We'll start with one of the most sinful areas in the world: England. We'll burn it down and give them a new beginning with an entire population of pure souls. Those few souls that don't follow a sinful path will rise and teach the world anew; however, if that plan fails then we'll be forced to take over ourselves—we'll burn everything and recreate the world the way it should be."

"So we're going to act as Gods and strategically place our own Adams and Eves among them?" I looked at Ash skeptically. His plan sounded flawed and I had little faith that it would work. It was, however, an interesting idea. Even if the humans were filthy creatures not worth our time, perhaps I could persuade them in a more beneficial manner than the way Ash had suggested. Watching the pitiful humans squirming and scattering in fear was much more enjoyable than poisoning the entire lot at once.

"Come on my angel!" Ash urged me more with a smile. "This sort of opportunity is a rare occurrence With the Divine One as preoccupied as he is at the moment, another chance like this will not arise so soon."

I thought it over and nodded. Ash clapped his hands together in glee as I followed him over to a portal. He opened it with a casually flick of his wrist and we both stepped through, making our way from the heavens above to the disgusting cesspool of vile human beings below. My nose wrinkled as I looked over England. It appeared that times had changed quite drastically since I had last visited. The smell in the air was absolutely rancid. Humans had really done a number on the true beauty of the world by really devastating the naturalness of it all. They built up large monuments to their so-called "greatness" where they lack the essential ones for their creator.

We landed softly in a field away from the large city of London; the area was more welcoming out there, less vile. The air was cleaner and the sky was brighter, but I could not help but frown at the lack of nature which had once consumed the area. Sitting in the field, I pressed one hand to the grass beneath me, pinching the bridge of my nose between my finger and thumb on my other hand.

This is what has become of the Divine One's ultimate race? His gift to this planet? They had completely forgotten all of his work and just went about their own lives in the harsh cobble-stoned streets. Ash took his place beside me and laid back as if he was basking in the Earth's natural energy.

"You're a pig rolling in mud," I commented snidely. My cynical nature was beginning to shine through, but Ash's conceited smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"A bit dark today aren't we?"

"How could I not be?" I brought my hand away from my face and turned to Ash with an expression of exasperation. "Look around you, Ash. Is this what passes for 'beauty' among the humans now?"

"Why must you always bring up questions concocted by that contemptuous personality of yours?"

"It's our normal routine. You're the hopeless optimistic being while I am the pessimistic one. I had assumed this was established long ago."

"Pretentious idealisms will get you nowhere," he spoke and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his easy-going attitude. It was one thing I found interesting about Ash though. He was able to maintain his naivety and ignorance of the world. He thought that he was able to make a difference, but he will soon find that he cannot. The glorified ideology he's crafted in his mind will soon shatter like glass upon being thrown onto a stone floor.

"You call pretentious, I call logical."

"Tomato, tomahto?"

"Exactly!"

"Hilarious," he said with a laugh. I sighed and stood up slowly as he looked up at me and asked, "Where are you going, my angel?"

"I want to find my own humans," I told him flatly as I turned to walk away. "I want to be able to control them and see how my influence will change them. You can burn down England and the world for if you wish, but I wish to seek someone out; someone with such an impure soul that it is oozing sin and wishing to be cleansed."

"Then meet me back here in thirteen years," Ash called out to me and I waved to him in acknowledgement without looking back. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do as he asked. Thirteen years might end up being a stretch; however, I was confident that if he truly missed and desired my presence after that time had passed, Ash would have no difficulties seeking me out.

* * *

><p>The next two years had trudged by painfully as I sought out someone in this 19th century. I began to feel as though no one would live up to my standards. It was ridiculous to assume that there wasn't a single human around who was as sinful as Lucifer himself. All right, that much may be a bit of a stretch, but I was at least searching for a human with a demonic-like feel to him—corruption and sin rolling off them in waves. I walked through England, not knowing what was going to happen next. However, that's a bit of a paradox considering I know full well that nothing spectacular was going to happen any time soon.<p>

Lurking down the alleyways of London, I gagged at the usual stench of filth, but another smell soon mingled in and then completely overpowered it. The smell was so pungent I was forced to cover my mouth and nose, my eyes widening in revelation. Out of nowhere it seemed the exact thing I had been looking for since I arrived in this world had finally appeared. I followed the scent, but my path was soon blocked by a brick wall. I grew irritated at the sight and prospect that I might lose my prey, but I honestly hated destroying things if it wasn't necessary.

I raised my hands in defeat as I pressed into the wall and melted it down with flames. I then disappeared in white feathers taking form of a white dove and moved more into the room. As I peeked through a small hole in the wall as I stared with curious eyes. It appeared that the humans all dressed in cloaks and were circled around a dirty cage of children. How disgusting. I looked on in question wondering why they needed the children. Were the humans finally going to make a sacrifice in the Divine One's name? Were they trying to summon a demon? Or quite possibly use these children for the pleasures of the flesh? The different humans moved around lighting candles as a cultic circle glowed beneath them. It seemed they were trying to summon a demon. How adorable these little vermin were! I wanted to laugh at them for this pathetic attempt of theirs. It was hard to believe they truly thought summoning demons would benefit them somehow.

My chuckles faded away as I looked upon the children, and I noticed something peculiar. All of the children were crying except one. This child stared on with a look of utter revulsion and disdain, and in that moment I knew it was him. His soul was the foulest of them all. This was the perfect opportunity to make my move. I slid easily through the hole and watched as my power spread out and settled in the room, freezing all the humans where they stood. I allowed my body to dissipate into a combination of ethereal white light and feathers.

"Who…Who are you?" the boy asked with a defiant look as he stammered out the words. I smirked as I moved towards him; this was certainly going to be fun.

"Who am I? I am but an angel, come to assist you who needs guidance and help in a terrible situation."

"Who sent you? Was it God? It couldn't be because God is dead. He doesn't exist anymore… so why would an angel come for me?" He looked away. He has lost all hope in the Divine One; I will have to reinstill those values into him then.

"I come on my own accord," I moved closer to him. "I seek a soul that needs help. If you give me a name, tell me it, then we shall make a deal. We shall be contracted, you and I. You will be able to do with me as you wish, but of course I get something out of it in return: your soul."

"My soul?" Slowly my smirk curled higher at his question and he nodded. "Good. Then your name is Sebastian Michaelis. Now I order you to release me and kill everyone. I desire my revenge on those who have done this and have shamed my name! I order you to do this!"

I grinned slowly as I reverted to my human form. My white tunic was gone forever and now replaced with a black butler suit. I bowed to him and did as he ordered. All of those impure beings were ripped to shreds within moments, finally cleansed. Together I left the building with my new master, but once we passed the doors and were outside, I turned to the boy and stopped.

"My dear young master," I started, "you have yet to tell me your name."

"I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel Phantomhive," I repeated, feeling the syllables roll over my tongue pleasantly. I bowed before him onto a knee with my hand placed over my heart. These next few years were going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>A bit more than ten years had passed. It was nearing the thirteenth year mark and about time I was supposed to meet with Ash. I went along with my duties of being my master's butler. As the years went by, I easily cleansed the vilest soul in the world, or at least England. He is near spotless at this point. I've helped him reach the moment where he would rather try to help his fellow man rather than get revenge. It seems the silly notion of revenge completely left his head… almost. My presence around him made him remember our deal. The thought made him scowl at me from time to time, but it was enjoyable nonetheless to experience and assist the gradual cleansing of impurities from his soul.<p>

Once he became of age, I then began to clean his body using other methods. He was very weary of the concept to become intimate, especially with another male, seemed to trouble him. However, the fact that it would help him lose the urge to do something else sinful made him turn around, and after the first night he couldn't get enough. I soon found myself coming to enjoy the personal contact of his skin against mine. However, that blonde girl continued to slither into his life. She sickened me. Was it jealousy I was feeling? How horrid of someone with angelic powers to be hosting a vice such as leviathan. I had to rid Ciel of her at once.

One night after she left the manor, I had followed her carriage out to the most treacherous roads, waiting until the driver went around a blind corner. I then proceeded to push the carriage off the cliff, taking delight in the echoes of the screams of the girl and her ever-annoying maid, Paula. In a sense I was assisting Ash in his conquest to cleanse the world of the impure and sinful humans. The girl was wicked and overcome with greed and gluttony for all things she deemed "cute." The deaths had a positive effect on me, but alas, my master did not feel as such. He became upset after her death and took to locking himself into his office. It reached a point where it seemed that he became obsessed with her. How sickening and very greedy of him!

I felt his soul darken slightly, the first hint of a return to his former self. He didn't want to believe that his "beloved" had died. This obviously wasn't fair. He belonged to me. Not just soul, but in mind and body as well. In fact, he should have been vowing his life to me until death do us part. He didn't need to be mourning over some idiotic blonde and very impure woman! I couldn't fight the feeling inside of my master. Soon after she died, his moods began to shift quickly. He was like night and day most times. Next came the dreams. Whenever I would come to comfort him in the night, he'd awake screaming in terror and pushing me aside. He cried out saying that his beloved returned to him in the dreams. She was screaming at him. Blaming him for her undoing and haunting him. This worried me greatly. I had to keep his mind off of it. I continued to stay with him at night to make sure to clear his mind of all things. I wished to give him dreamless sleep, but he would not accept the comfort I offered.

A few months passed and the impact on me being his butler and trying to purify him was taking its toll. The time spent with him at night was taking affect for the better. He was opening up and seeing the good in everyone once more, but he had begun to question why she died and not him. I expected a man such as my master to have developed a stronger exterior, but it was possible that I had coddled him too much after I first met him. And that may be the undoing of all my work as he began to crumble down to his very core. It saddened me and did not prepare me for what was to come.

_My heart._ It shattered into a million pieces. On December 14th, 1895, my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, committed suicide. Where did I go wrong? What could I have done to prevent this? He left a note saying that he had desired to take his own life since the death of Lady Elizabeth, but had only then gathered the courage to do so. The entire situation was twisted and sick. Distraught, I burnt the entire mansion to the ground, leaving only ashes in its wake. My perfect soul—ruined and lost. My perfect human, the one thing that truly mattered in the entire world and even the heaves to me was gone. What was I to do now, what was left for me now?

* * *

><p>I traveled back to the spot where I had left Ash all those years ago and waited for his return. The butler suit still clothed me, and I feared that I would never be able to remove it. For weeks, I sat waiting for Ash to arrive but made no move to greet him when he finally appeared with a smile gracing his face. I looked at him, my expression offering no mirror of his own smile, nothing except a quiet lack of emotions.<p>

"My angel! I come bearing great news!" He chirped as he sat in front of me. "The time has come for us to burn England to ruin. All those who could have stopped me now lie dead, the delay only arising from the last one, but he too is dead now. The Queen was the easiest, nearly as much as the others, but then there was the boy—Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Despite all my efforts to put forth my influence in his dreams and emotions, he stood resistant to them all… until the death of his dear fiancée. But now they are all gone, and we are free to cleanse the world!"

It slowly sunk in. He killed Ciel…my…_my_ Ciel…I looked up at Ash with hard eyes, my arm lashing out as I gripped his neck tightly with one hand, squeezing the breath from him. Poor, poor Ash. He didn't understand what was happening. I threw him back down into the grass, my other hand curling around his neck gripping harder and harder as I straddled his writhing form. I felt his windpipe beneath my hands, caving in beneath my grip. When I spoke, my voice was distant, calm, and quiet.

"You killed my human…_my Ciel_… and now I am going to kill you. The world bids farewell to its Angel of Carnage. Goodbye forever."

_Snap._ That sound was beautiful and I savored it as it echoed around me. Wet warmth rolled down my cheeks. Why would this happen? I suppose in a sense, I deserved it. It was because of my own sin—the sin of envy—that this happened. Had I kept calm instead of acting on my impulses, I would not feel so very alone now. My feet moved on their own as I walked out of the meadow, heading slowly into the town. Inside myself, I carefully swept away all my emotions, locking them away. The feeling of change washed over me as I felt my blood grow cold and my body involuntarily shivered.

Darkness settled in as one of my hands slid up and gripped my chest. Was this death? Am I dying? I had never acknowledged that angels could die without being killed. My mouth refused to move, words refused to form. I did not try to move. I laid there as the darkness encroached further into my vision, the world slowly fading. Soon I couldn't feel certain things.

It finally happened. The darkness, that sin, consumed me. I was supposed to be a symbol of peace and happiness, but that sin began t overcome everything I was intended to represent. I was aware that the demons were going to feast on my corpse and throw the bones away. I couldn't fight it, instead I embraced it. Maybe then my misery would fade. Maybe then I can find peace. I closed my eyes.

Goodbye to the Angel of Chaos and Discord. Goodbye to the Angel of Carnage. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. Goodbye to all humans. Goodbye to the Divine One.

Goodbye Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
